A Warehouse Eureka Wedding
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: The warehouse and eureka team all mix together in one town to celebrate the wedding of two of the most favorite residents. Sounds simple enough, right? Sequel to What Dreams Are Made Of. Total complete 100 percent CLARGO
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to ****a Warehouse Eureka Wedding****! It's the sequel to What Dreams Are Made Of, but you don't necessarily have to read that first to understand the story, even though it may help you to understand things a bit more. But I really hope you all enjoy this story! Please review!**

* * *

**Tuesday (T-6 Days)**

"I don't know, Myks. I feel kinda naked."

"Pete, relax. We'll only be out there for a couple of days." Myka smiled as she grabbed her suitcase.

"I'm just saying, shouldn't we bring it just in case?" He asked, as the pair started down the steps of the B&B.

"Bring what?" HG's accented voice asked as the two reached the bottom of the stairs.

HG and Steve were sitting down on the couched waiting for Myka and Pate and Artie. The 5 of them were about to catch a plane- to Eureka. Claudia was getting married in 6 days and there wasn't a chance in hell that her family was going to miss it. Leena was going to stay at the B&B in case something happened at the warehouse, but if things ran smoothly without the agents she'd come down the day before the wedding.

"Our teslas," Pete replied to HG.

Steve laughed. "It's a wedding Pete, why would we need our teslas?"

"Famous last words," Pete muttered.

"Are you planning on shooting Mr. Fargo?" HG laughed.

"I will if I have to!" Pete pointed at her. "We're the protective older siblings here, in case you've forgotten."

"I think Josh might just have that covered, Pete." Myka rolled her eyes with a smile as Artie poked his head through the front door of the B&B.

"Are we ready to leave?" He grumbled, and the four agents jumped up.

"Bye Leena!" Myka called over her shoulder as they left. "See you in a few days!"

And with that, the warehouse crew was on their way to Eureka.

* * *

**The Next Morning (T-5 Days)**

"Dougie, wake up!" the peppy redhead jumped on him. "We have to pick up Steve and Myka and everyone from the airport in an hour!"

Doug moaned and rolled over on his side. "Claudia, it's too early."

"Dougie, please wake up!" She whined, and her fiancé sighed and sat up.

"I'm up C, I'm up." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "We won't be late to the airport, I promise."

"I'm really excited to see them again," she whispered. "I feel like I haven't seen them in _forever_."

Doug kissed her forehead. "I know you're excited. And you know it's meant a lot to me that you've stayed since January."

"You know I love you Doug." She laced her fingers through his. "But I miss them too."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Claudia jumped up and scrambled off the bed. "I don't want to be late, Dougie! I'll make breakfast while you get dressed!"

Douglas Fargo sighed, already missing her. But he rolled off of the bed to get dressed. It would be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wenesday (T-5 Days)**

The group of warehouse agents had hardly stepped into the baggage area when a red blur ran up and threw her arms around Myka.

"Claud!"

"Myka! Steve!" The redhead blinked back tears as she turned her hug to Steve. "I've missed you guys so much!"

Once she'd untangled herself from Steve, Pete picked her up and spun her around. "The Pete Cave's been soda less without you, Claudia."

Claudia's grin was as wide as it would go as she took in the sight of the tired agents. She pressed her hand against her face so she wouldn't squeeze the life out of them. HG punched her arm- a little bit too roughly, but the girl couldn't care as she stepped in front of Artie. "Hey papa bear."

Claudia wrapped herself around him, and he tolerated for about 15 seconds before he started grumbling and squirming. "Yes, it's nice to see you."

Claudia realized that she'd lost her fiancé when she ran over to greet them. She looked over her shoulder but Doug was there in a moment, stroking the back of her elbow and greeting everyone.

"Hey Fargo," Pete reached over to shake the man's hand. "I really hope Eureka has some great restaurants because I am _starving_!"

Doug started to name the food places in town (Café Diem and a one Italian restaurant) while Artie went to retrieve the team's suitcases, and Claudia followed him.

"Vanessa didn't come with you guys?" Claudia asked as Artie pulled his suitcase off of the belt.

"No," he growled. "She and Hugo are flying down in the afternoon. _TOGETHER_."

Claudia had to swallow her laugh when she saw the look on her face, but she stepped closer to him and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Artie- can I... Ask you something?"

"What?" He grumbled, but when he saw the serious look on her face he stopped and gave her his full attention. "What is it, Claudia?"

"Um..." She took a deep breath. "Well I was wondering if... I mean, I was thinking that maybe..." Claudia stopped and averted her eyes from him, lowering her voice a little. "That maybe on Monday you'd walk me down the aisle."

It's so quiet that he thought he may have heard wrong but the shy look on her face tells him it's exactly what he thought. "Yes, I- Claudia... Of course I will."

"Okay." The girl made to turn away but at the last second she threw her arms around the older man. "Thank you, Artie."

"Of course, kiddo." The duo stayed in their embrace until Pete came over and clapped Artie on the shoulder.

"Let's wrap it up, _please_! I'm starving and Fargo says he knows a place we'll love."

* * *

**Please review! Criticisms and suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hello. I haven't died.**

**If you didn't know, I've recently started my first year of high school and I didn't know how much work it would take. So I apologize for putting off my stories and my PMs- I'll reply to those soon.**

**If you're not fed up with the lack of updates- please read and review.**

* * *

Douglas Fargo pushed open the doors to Café Diem, and let the warehouse crew enter before him, before he stepped inside the establishment.

"Hey Vincent," he called and the chef turned around with a wide smile. "Ah, Fargo, Claudia. Nice to see you again. And I see you've brought some friends." The man's eyes sparkled with the challenge of new customers.

"Yeah." Claudia stepped up next to Doug and laced their fingers together. "Can we push a couple tables together so we can all sit?"

"Of course," Vincent said and at that moment Jack Carter stood up from the back of the café and called: "hey, Fargo, why don't you guys come sit with us?" Jack was sitting with Allison, Jo, and, Kevin.

"Great," Fargo said, moving his hand up to Claudia's back, leading her and the rest of the agents toward Jo and the Carters.

He, Jack, and, Pete- after Claudia introduced the warehouse agents- pushed 2 additional tables against Jack's and adjusted the chairs so everyone could sit.

Vincent was upon them greedily once they were all seated at the table. "What can I get everyone to drink?"

* * *

Once Vincent had brought their drinks, a few conversations started at the table.

"So, Claudia said all the people here are super smart. Are you like, the Einstein here?" Pete asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"Nah," Kevin laughed. "The Einsteins live on Main Street."

"Alright," Vincent was back with a pad of paper in his hand. "What does everyone want to eat?"

Allison and Jo ordered first, then Jack and Kevin, then Pete.

"Um... I don't know," it was the first time Pete didn't know what to order at a restaurant, "could I see a menu?"

"We don't have menus," Vincent explained dramatically. "We have everything here. From corn dogs to couscous- you want it, I'll make it. I'll give you a minute."

"Everything Myks! He makes _everything_ here."

"I heard the man, Pete." Myka rolled her eyes. "I'll have a grilled cheese and a diet Pepsi, please."

Vincent nodded as he made a note on his pad of paper. "Fargo, Claudia- your usuals?"

The couple nodded as the doors of Café Diem opened and the town's- least- favorite redhead bounced into the restaurant.

"Dougie!" Holly called to the back of the café, waving enthusiastically to the man. She started to walk towards their table and Claudia's hand clenched into a fist.

"Doug I swear she follows you!"

"Who's that?" Pete leaned behind Myka to whisper to Claudia.

"Holly." Claudia answered between her teeth. "She hates me and she likes Doug."

"Hi Dougie!" The redhead said cheerfully, pulling a chair up between him and Steve. She leaned in close to the man as she smiled around the table, a smile that slowly morphed into a sneer as she looked at Claudia. "Hello Jo. Claudia."

"Holly." Claudia rested her chin in her hand, letting her engagement ring flash in the light. "This is Pete." She went around the table, introducing the Univille crew before she got to Myka. "And this is Myka. She's going to be the maid of honor. At my _wedding_."


	4. Chapter 4

**T-5 Days**

"So, we should get snacks and talk about the wedding plans." Pete suggested as the group walked out of the café.

"Pete!" Myka slapped his arm. "We literally _just_ had lunch."

Pete pouted but surprisingly said nothing, crossing his arms over his chest and falling back in line to walk next to Steve. Fargo, Claudia and Myka led the group down the sidewalk to where Fargo's truck was parked. Claudia checked the watch on her wrist- an early wedding present from Doug. "So, Josh and Hugo and Vanessa's planes are going to land in about an hour and a half." She turned to look up ay Doug. "Can you take everyone over to the hotel and make sure the settle in okay? I have a few last minute wedding things to do before Monday."

Doug nodded. "I can do that. It sounds simple enough."

"I'll go with you to the airport, Claud." Myka volunteered from the other side of the red head. "I think there should be a few of us there when Hugo gets off the plane. For safety purposes."

Claudia grinned, remembering back to the very first time she'd met Doug. "Yeah, I'd love it if you went with me."

So Pete, Artie, Steve, HG, and Doug all piled into his truck, their luggage still crammed in there with them. Claudia and Myka waved as they drove off.

* * *

"So what are these last minute wedding things?" Myka asked as they started to walk down the sidewalk alone.

"Well…" Claudia grimaced. "I kinda forgot to order flowers for the wedding."

"Claud!" Myka laughed. "Flowers are the most important thing at a wedding."

"It's not my fault." Claudia whined. "I thought Jo was going to do it- because she's basically handling everything. But Jo thought Grace or Allison were going to do it- because they're helping us too. But they all forgot so now I have to." Claudia pouted. "Jo said the people at the shop were horrible to deal with."

"They can't be _that _bad if they run a flower shop, Claud."

She shrugged. "I never even heard of them until Jo mentioned the shop. This town is _so_ small but there are _so_ many people."

Myka smiled, and the two females continued down the street together.

"Are you scared, Claud?"

"To go to the flower shop?" Claudia frowned. "Not really. I mean-"

"Not about the shop, Claud. To get married to Doug."

"Oh." Claudia stayed quiet for a few moments. "I don't think so. I mean, I've never felt scared. It's just Dougie."

"But your whole life is going to change, Claud. Aren't you going to move out here with him? Leave the _warehouse_ behind."

"Well… I guess. We haven't really talked about where we'll live. But I guess I will move here. It's not like I can't come visit the warehouse all the time."

Myka smiled fondly at the younger woman. "I know you can Claudia. We all just want to make sure this is what you really want."

"It is. I love Dougie and this town is so sweet and I can see myself living here with Doug."

"Alright." Myka smiled again. "We just wanted to make sure that you were okay with all of this- with the wedding and the moving and all of the things that are going to come from that."

"I'm going to be totally fine, Myks." Myka opened her mouth to say more but Claudia rushed to let her sentence out. "This really is what I want to do."

"As long as you're sure, Claud."

"I am."


End file.
